


That One Ghost Fic

by appleangel, xX_RikoHater84_xX



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, He aint know what they are, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin is an ex ghost hunter, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Neil Josten is a liar, Neil is a ghost yall, bc why not, crackfic, empath andrew minyard, ghost!neil, there still plot we swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleangel/pseuds/appleangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_RikoHater84_xX/pseuds/xX_RikoHater84_xX
Summary: “Okay haha, whatever, jokes over whoever's doing this, I’m done.” Aaron took his fingers off the wood piece and abruptly stood from the table.“Aaron no-” Kevin is cut off by the candles going out and the door they entered the room through slamming closed. Only a dull light illuminated the room, allowing them to see each other's faces, barely, and not much else. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several noticeable degrees and an eerie stillness took over the house.“What the hell, Aaron,” Dan whispered angrily. The room feels too quiet, as if talking would make the walls fall down around them.“No, no this isn’t happening, it was just the wind. It was just a strong wind that slammed the doors,” the panic in Kevin’s voice was evident and did not help to make anyone else feel better.The door that had slammed slowly began to reopen, a creak that wasn’t present before now audible. They all hold their breaths as it finally opens to a full, the door stilling before slamming closed just as quickly as it did the first time.“Mmm, wow, it’s so windy in here,” Andrew says dryly.or, that one fic where Neil is a ghost and Andrew is the only one who can see him.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	That One Ghost Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written entirely in comic sans. Let us know what you think :)
> 
> **Unbeta-ed so sorry if theres mistakes ya

“Alright cunts, we have one abandoned house, nine bodies, and 20 year old ghost hunting equipment. Who the fuck is in?” Allison slammed her purse on the lunch table, effectively shaking Dan and Matt’s trays and startling most of the table’s occupants.

“What house?” Renee inquires, the only one other than Andrew who didn't jump

“The Haunted Brothel on Sugar Creek.” 

“Bye.” Kevin grabbed his tray and attempted to stand before Andrew yanked him back down into the seat. 

Andrew glowered at Allison, “Explain.”

“I got old hunting equipment from my twice removed uncle who choked and I’m sure the monster knows how to pick a damn lock. There aren’t many places in Columbia that are haunted that I’m confident we can break into without getting caught and you all are victims to my impulses.”

Nicky piped up, “I’m in.”

Everyone but Kevin chimed in various forms of agreement. When Allison turned to him he seemed to sink lower in his chair.

“Cough it up. Keben.”  
  


“That's not my name,” Kevin muttered but relented, “When I was younger my… ahem _family_ , was extremely enthusiastic about ghost ‘hunting’.”

Andrew shoved a chip in his mouth, “That’s one way to put it.”

Kevin shot a glare at him before sitting up and carrying on, “I was forced into learning about spirits and apparitions. It’s a very serious situation and we shouldn’t be messing around with it like it’s a game.”

“I have an old Ouija board we can use!” Nicky smiled when Kevin gave him an exasperated look. 

“Nicky, absolutely not, I refuse to let you mess with something as powerful as a spirit board.” Andrew scoffed but didn’t comment. 

Allison finally sits down in her seat and checks her nails for chips, “Gosh, stop squealing. Nothing can go wrong.”

-

A lot goes wrong. 

First of all, it turned out the equipment Allison had inherited turned out to be on the wrong side of old, not a single thing being capable of even turning on. The more optimistic members of the group refused to let this deter them, deciding to just settle on some candles and Nicky’s board. 

Second of all, Tilda Minyard has a nasty habit of being able to know when the twins are planning on doing something against her. Andrew proposes they just don’t go home on Friday and crash at Wymack’s, but Aaron refuses. And where Aaron goes, Andrew goes. She found them sneaking out, immediately going into a screaming rampage, throwing things across the room. Andrew managed to get them out but both twins refused to explain how. 

Next, on the walk to the house after they all had met up at a park was cold and uncomfortable. Andrew and Aaron were on edge, Kevin was upset they were there in the first place, Allison was still a bit upset about her uncle’s gear, and Seth was just generally unpleasant. 

The rest of the group attempted to start a conversation, only to be met with silence and glares. Nicky and Renee were the only ones who managed to hold a topic for more than 5 minutes and it was only between each other. 

By the time they had reached the house on Sugar Creek, everyone was already done with the night. If nothing happened, they were all going to be thoroughly pissed. 

The house ominously hung over them as they approached. It was worn down; the yard falling apart slowly, the windows caked with dust and dirt, the bricks crumbling out of the walls. It was perfect for what they needed it for. 

Andrew was the first one to approach the door. He tested the knob and found it unsurprisingly locked. He easily slipped two sturdy bobby pins that he had already bent and prepared for this out of his pocket. The group was silent as they waited for him to get the door open. 

If they were anywhere else in the area, Allison supposed they would have to worry about literally standing in the front yard of a place they were breaking into. Due to the fact that most sensible people stayed far away from the brothel, not many houses were on the block. There was one a lot further down, but as far as anyone was concerned, it was just as abandoned. No one drove down the street at night, let alone decide to go on a night run on the road. It really was the most ideal location for some good-hearted group bonding. 

“Ugh, we better not be here late, I have soccer first thing tomorrow.” Kevin slouched against the wall next to where Andrew was working. 

Nicky let out a groan, “Bruh, we haven’t even been here for 5 minutes and you’re already whining about soccer. We are here for spooky times and hauntings! Not your stupid jock brain!” Kevin just glares but thankfully shuts up. 

“I just hope this isn’t all for nothing,” Dan speaks up for the first time that night. She looked uncharacteristically tired, leaning against Matt for most of the walk. They all knew she had taken a night off from work for this and easily made the guess that this was the closest thing to a break she had gotten in a good while. 

Renee easily threw an arm around her and slouched into her and Matt’s space, smiling warmly. “Even if nothing comes for it, at least we can all hang out and make stupid decisions together.”

Aaron snorted, “Bold of you to assume I’m going to make any stupid decisions with you idiots around.”

Andrew spoke up from his place in front of the door, “Yeah, hard to make stupid decisions when you’re too busy making hilarious mistakes.” He stands and turns the knob, the door opening. 

Nicky smiled at Aaron’s sneer, “When in Rome, oh cousin of mine.” This just made Aaron sneer harder. 

The group filed into the first room with their phone flashlights in hand, the smell of stagnant air and dust hitting them. Allison pushed forward and looked for somewhere to set up. The house seemed to be almost frozen, if the dust were to be cleaned away it would seem almost as if it were still routinely lived in. There were worn scuff marks on the wooden floors, glasses set out on the table, a chair pushed out backwards almost as if someone had just stood up moments ago. 

It unnerved Allison in all the wrong ways. 

“God, you would expect a place with this type of reputation to be at least tagged,” Matt muttered as he follows her into the extravagant dining room, “I hardly believe it was a brothel.”

The story behind the “The Haunted Brothel” was an ever changing and well known one among the high school. Twenty years ago a mafia had taken up in the area, not big or loud enough to get external attention, but enough to be noticed by locals. They had multiple houses throughout the area that they had used for trafficking and lavish ‘fundraisers.’ The brothel on Sugar Creek was one of the most well known ones. Many people spoke of the women they offered but no one was able to speak from experience. Six months into the rumors the murders started. 

Twelve women were killed in the house. No one knew how or why or even who the women really were outside of the number. All of the houses were suddenly abandoned one day without reason. When the bank reclaimed the properties, the police were promptly called upon the discovery of the twelve bodies. No prints, no DNA, nothing abnormal other than the fact that they were all stabbed in the same exact places in the chest seven times.

The police did manage to find a males blood in the basement, away from the womens’. It was enough to obviously show that whoever it had belonged to was long dead. They never managed to identify the blood or find anyone who had lived there who may have been alive.

A part of Allison sort of felt bad for breaking into a place with such a story but another part of her was sure that it was just a wise tale. 

She grabbed a rag out of her bag and started wiping the table down, clearing the area as best she could without any cleaning product. Nicky placed his bag on the table and pulled out his board covered in a dark velvet-like sleeve. Multiple candles were placed around it that Andrew and Renee lit before they all sat at the table.

Allison sat at the head, Kevin at the other. On her right was Renee, Seth, Dan, and Matt. On her left sat Nicky, Aaron and Andrew. Much like their lunch table, only one seat went untaken between Kevin and Andrew. 

Much to most of the groups’ dismay, Allison decided they needed to hold hands. She told herself that it was for the mood and to help channel the energy. Truth be untold, she felt quite uneasy in the looming house, their surroundings only really lit by the tea candles now that their flashlights were off and it was proper night.

Andrew and Aaron shared an almost identical look of disgust before finally completing the circle and grasping hands. 

After a while of silence Nicky starts lightly laughing, “Do any of us even actually know what we’re doing?” A few others join in but more nervous than finding the situation humorous. 

“Ugh, okay we’re doing this, yeah.” Allison let go of Seth and Renee and placed her two pointer fingers on the planchette. She and Kevin had to lean forward to reach it but everyone else was able to reach it pretty easily. 

“This is bullshit,” Seth muttered and Kevin snorts softly. 

“Tried to tell you guys this was a bad idea”

“Okay yeah but at least I don’t believe in this shit, You almost wet your pants the second Allison mentioned ghosts.” 

“That’s not fair, I never said I believe in this either, I just know it can cause bad things to happen and I didn’t want to spend my friday night-”

“Shut the fuck up, Day, no one wants to listen to your whining-”

“You know what? I never ask to be a part of these things in the first plac-”

“Shut up!” Dan yelled suddenly, cutting both Kevin and Seth off immediately, “We didn’t come here to fight. Both of you shut up, sit down, and let the rest of us _try_ to have fun. Kevin no one forced you to show up, and that goes for you too Seth. Both of you showed up on your own accord. So unless you want me to take my heel and put it through your thigh, you’ll be quiet and ignore each other for now.” Renee let out a soft laugh at Dan’s last sentence which brought a small smile to (almost) everyone’s faces. 

Nicky rolled his eyes, “Anyways, we may as well start,” He laughs before continuing in a dramatic deep voice, “Oh great overlords of the spiritual realm, is there anyone with us on this night.”  
  


Matt snickers, “There’s no way that’s going to work.”

The planchette began to move. 

“What the fuck, what the fuck-” Nicky stares wide eyed as the piece moved slowly over ‘YES.’

“Who’s moving it?” Allison nervously asked.

“I don’t think any of us are, the pressure felt pretty even,” Dan said, almost under her breath. Eight of the nine teenagers stared, wide-eyed at the board, trying to grasp the fact that _that_ had just happened. Allison figured the place may have been actually haunted, hoping for it even, but that didn’t mean she had expected anything to actually happen with the board. 

When she looked up and around to make sure no one was suddenly going to say “Surprise! Haha got you all!” she realized Andrew wasn’t looking at the board, but rather at the wall to his left. He had an eyebrow cocked and the intent in his eyes seemed to hint that he wasn’t just focused on the wall. 

“What are you looking at?” Everyone else looked up at Allison and followed her gaze to Andrew.

“Kris Kringle.”

Aaron let out a groan, “Oh, shut up.” Everyone focused back on the planchette. 

Kevin made a distressed noise, “I swear if any of you are messing with it-”

“We’re not! This is real! Oh god, this is real. They’re so young oh my gosh.” Nicky laid his head on the table for a moment before sitting back up. “Are you a boy or girl?”

‘G-I-R-’

“Liar.” Andrew stated simply. Allison glared up at him, “What?”

“He’s lying.”

“How would you know?”

“Magic”

The planchette simply just moves to ‘YES.’

Nicky asked another question, “What is your name?”

‘N-E-I-L’

“Did you die here Neil?” 

The planchette doesn’t move. 

“Neil? Are you still there?” Renee called out after a moment.

‘YES’

‘N-A-M-E-S’

“Oh great he wants our names,” Matt laughed, “Not at all like Fairy folklore taught me anything about giving your name out, but okay yeah. I’m Matt.”

They each go around and introduce themselves (Kevin having to say Andrew’s name when he just stared blankly). The piece of wood between them seemed to move slightly in acknowledgement.

  
Kevin seemed wary as he began speaking, eyes darting around as if he’s waiting for something to be thrown at him. “Why haven’t you asked us to leave yet?”

‘B-O-R-E-D’

‘U-R A-M-U-S-I-N-G I G-U-E-S-S’

“Oh cool, he thinks we’re entertainment,” scoffs Seth as he rolled his eyes. The planchette moved to ‘YES’ once again.

“Okay haha, whatever, jokes over whoever's doing this, I’m done.” Aaron took his fingers off the wood piece and abruptly stood from the table.

“Aaron no-” Kevin is cut off by the candles going out and the door they entered the room through slamming closed. Only a dull light illuminated the room, allowing them to see each other's faces, barely, and not much else. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several noticeable degrees and an eerie stillness took over the house.

“What the hell, Aaron,” Dan whispered angrily. The room feels too quiet, as if talking would make the walls fall down around them.

“No, no this isn’t happening, it was just the wind. It was just a strong wind that slammed the doors,” the panic in Kevin’s voice was evident and did not help to make anyone else feel better.

The door that had slammed slowly began to reopen, a creak that wasn’t present before now audible. They all hold their breaths as it finally opens to a full, the door stilling before slamming closed just as quickly as it did the first time.

“Mmm, wow, it’s so windy in here,” Andrew says dryly. With that the door begins to open and slam closed at a faster speed, causing screams to erupt from most of the teens. Allison jumped and hid behind Seth and she’s pretty sure she hears Kevin crying somewhere in the room.

Andrew was the only one who stayed in his seat, staring at the door boredly while everyone else cowered against the far wall.

“Bruh, I knew you had no soul but Jesus,” Seth stepped away from the group, further from the door, but just backing himself into a corner. Allison grabs Renee’s arm and gently sat back down at the table. She still wasn’t able to fully comprehend what she saw. It seemed so unreal, so unthinkable that it was hard to continue. 

“Oh-kayy, so that definitely just happened.” Nicky’s voice was shaky as he slowly sat back down in his chair. He tapped his fingers on the table, “Okay. Okay yeah this is fine. This is great. Okay, Neil. Buddy, pal, bro, can we please limit the unwarranted attacks on our- mostly _my_ \- psyche. I’m all for messing with Kevin, but I almost just screamed like I was 5 and I am _not_ about that life.”

The planchette moved slowly, on it’s own this time, ‘YES’ 

Nicky muttered, “Cryptic but it works, I guess.” 

Andrew knocked on the wood, “How old are you, Neil?”

“1-5”

“Holy fuck” Dan mutters. 

“Uh, so _how_ did you die if you don’t mind my asking,” Matt takes his seat again as well, his face pulled in concern. 

‘I-M-P-A-L-E-D W-H-I-L-E B-U-L-L R-I-D-I-N-G’ 

“I- what.” 

“What’s the chance of that? How the hell did you end up in a brothel?” Nicky seemed to have lightened up at the implications of that.

‘N-O-T A B-R-O-T-H-E-L’

“Dude, it’s totally a brothel. Who the hell would have a place like this and not run a sex ring?”

‘M-O-R-M-O-N-S”

“Hold up,” Seth cut in, suspiciously close to the window, “you’re telling me you’re a 15 year old bull rider with Mormon guardians? I don’t buy that.”

“No, he’s not lying.” Andrew slumped back in his chair, as he peered back over at the door. 

“How the hell do you know?”

“I can see him.” 

A cacophony of noise arose in the large room, the foxes yelling over each other as Andrew continued to look at the door. 

“Shut up!” Dan’s voice cuts in, silencing everyone else. Allison immediately shut up, but still felt a deep sense of uneasiness in her stomach. Andrew wouldn’t lie about that, would he? She could imagine Seth or Nicky saying it to get a rise out of everyone, but Andrew?

Dan continued, “If you can see him, describe what he looks like and he can confirm. If you’re lying Minyard-”

“Red hair, baggy clothes, blue eyes, looks like he was dragged through a storm gutter but looks quite alive for a dead person.”

Everyone in the room watched in silence as the planchette moved to ‘YES.’

“How come I can’t see hot dead guys,” Nicky whined, breaking the silence.

Allison cut in, “First of all, he’s fifteen, gross. Second of all, he never said Neil was hot. Thirdly, you have a boyfriend.”

“You can prove nothing.”

“I’ll curb stomp you with my pink pumps, I swear on my ability to love’s grave, Hemmick.” 

Aaron snorts, “You say that like he wouldn’t enjoy that.”

“I will not be oppressed by the likes of you, hetero.”

Allison rolled her eyes and turned back to Andrew.

“Are you able to see _all_ dead people or just weird bull riders that live in totally-not-brothels?”

“If you’re going to ask stupid questions, choke.” 

“Okay- I- what the fuck,” Kevin muttered, still against the wall, “Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? Oh god, Andrew finally murdered me in my sleep and this is hell.”

Renee looked taken aback, “What do you mean _finally?_ ”

“You know what he means,” Andrew threw up a peace sign.

Kevin pushed on, “This is insane. Riko and I looked for years for signs of activity and anything we ever found was nothing more than a boot falling down some stairs. But you idiots come out here as a stupid joke and get one of the strongest responses I’ve ever seen in my god damn life- and- I - It turns out _Andrew_ of all people can see ghosts? Yeah no, this is some weird Riko induced experiment and I’m still eleve-”

The planchette flies off the table and hits Kevin square in the forehead, knocking him to the ground in surprise.

Andrew snickers before nudging Kevin with his boot, “He said ‘You’re awake asshole.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and keep us alive :D


End file.
